She's a missed legend
by Bre95
Summary: "If you wanted to play Knight in shining armor, you should of done it before now. I refuse to need help. I refuse to lay down and take it." And at that moment realized I might have said to much, she gave me that look, the same look my teammates did in Mississippi. It was a look of horror, realization, pity, and sympathy. And I sure as hell didn't want any of it. Paul & OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I have no beta for this story, so I am sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

**She's a missed legend**

**Chapter 1**

**Brelynn Swan**

"Isabella mind your own business!" I screamed at my nosy half sister. I was ticked at both her and my boyfriend. My boyfriend for pulling shit that was unbelievable and my sister, Isabella Swan, for jumping into my screaming match with Jason.

Now we were at the Pack Diner yelling at each other as we made our way into the place. Isabella and Emily Young now Uley, owned the place. A year after Bella's graduation from high school, the two of them came to an agreement that they should open a business together. Emily's husband, Sam Uley, who owns a construction business, built the place with the help of some of the kids that work there with him.

"No I will not 'mind my own business!' I'm your sister. I have a right to know." She yelled back at me by now we were in the diner and everyone was watching the exchange between us.

"Yes Isabella you're my sister. Not my mom. Not step dad. Not daddy. Hell you're not even step momma." I stopped and turned to her before continuing, "You're Isabella Marie Swan, my half sister. But that does not give you the right to stick your white ass in my business."

She was a little red in her face from all the yelling, but it didn't look like she was going to give in anytime. She even had her arms crossed and was trying to look like Sue when got into trouble at school. It wasn't working well for her though. Not like when step momma does it.

"He was _screaming_ in your face Brelynn." I wasn't seeing her point. I got into screaming matches all the time with people. I wasn't getting why this with Jason was any different.

"Yeah...so... I was screaming right back. Lots of people scream in my face. They think it's going to get their point across." I shrugged and that just seemed to set her off.

Bella threw her arms up in the air and gave me an exasperated look. "Brelynn, he looked like he was going to hit you, for damns sake. And who knows. If me and Jake hadn't of intervened who knows what he would of done."

That was her problem. She had to be shitting me. "We'll go with that. _If_ he had hit me, do you know what I would have done, Isabella. I would have done what I taught myself to do a long time ago." By now I was standing in front of her about a foot separating us. "I would have jammed the palm of my hand at his nose. Breaking it getting, him distracted. Then I'd go from his crotch. A knee to the crotch would have him level with me. There I could have either broken him arm, his knee, or his collarbone. I'm not helpless Isabella."

I watched as her eyes widened but before she could say anything I kept going.

"I'm not helpless. I haven't been since I she left me here. Before that, yeah I probably could of used saving. But now, now I don't, I know what I'm doing. I don't need saving and I don't need help." She took a step towards me, to do I don't know what, but I didn't want her touching me. I took a couple steps back, surprising her enough to stop her approach.

"If you wanted to play Knight in shining armor, you should have done it before now. I refuse to need help. I refuse lay down and take it." And at that moment realized I might have said too much, she gave me this look, the same look my teammates did back in Mississippi. It was a look of horror, realization, pity, and sympathy.

And I sure as hell didn't want any of it.

"Brelynn did Lindsey ever...hit you before?" She whisper the word hit like I was going to breakdown at the mention of it.

"You know what. You can get somebody else to cover my shift. Screw this I'm not here to be interrogated." And with that I left before anybody could stop me.

Got in my car headed home to grab my board and bag that I use to collect shells with and high tailed it to the beach near the cliffs, hoping nobody would find me for awhile.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I stood there starring out at the parking lot, thinking about what Brelynn said. The was she spoke, it was as if she'd been hit before and not like in the fights she gets into at school either.

It made me think of the way she'd come to living with us two months ago.

_~Flashback_~

_It was the day before school was to start for Seth who was starting his freshmen year at La Push High School along with Jake, Embry, and Quil being juniors and Paul, Kim, and Jared going into their senior year. So we had all decided to relax and have fun on their last day of summer. It was late close to dinner time; we had made our way home and were getting dinner ready when all the wolves in the house had gone silent and tense._

_That's when we humans heard it. Somebody was coming down the drive way. "Sue was anybody else coming over for dinner?" I was confused because usually people called before coming over and Sue almost always told us of anybody else was invited to the house._

_She gave me a perplex look and I knew that this person wasn't somebody any of us had invited and I had a feeling that this was not going to be good._

_Charlie had gotten up to answer impatient banging on the door with me not too far behind him. What greeted us was a huge surprise._

_A short blonde lady who looked to be into her late 30's with too much make up and perfume was at the door. The outfit she was wearing was, was too tight and too short for someone her age and built. She wasn't slender by anyone's standers and the mini skirt she was wearing pushed up the fat up and over the top of it and the ladies tube top was too short to cover it. All it all the woman didn't know how to dress appropriately for her own age and I only knew on woman that would do that._

_Lindsey Peters._

"_Lindsey, what are you doing here?" Charlie did not look happy to see her and I wasn't surprised by it either. Two years after Renee took me away from him, Charlie meet Lindsey at a bar, slept with her and then she took off. Nine months later she calls him up telling him that he has a daughter named Brelynn Swan and if Charlie wanted her to visit him, he had to pay child support. _

_Brelynn ended up visiting him more than I ever did growing up._

"_Here you can have her. I don't want her anymore, I can't handle her!" Lindsey yelled at him as she thrust a tall, skinny, dirty blonde haired girl at Charlie. The girl had been on the steps when Lindsey did that and the force behind it made her feet get caught and she fell._

"_Ugh! All her stuff is in the Ford Focus. It's herself. Her school transfer stuff is in the car too. And would you get up!" The girl on the floor tensed but otherwise gave no other reaction to the screaming woman. _

_Standing up, I noticed she was wearing blue jeans, flip flops and a red hoodie that said her name on the right breast. She had her right sleeve shoved up to her elbow, while the other was down, it was odd._

"_Do whatever the hell you want with her." And with that Lindsey walked over to the car that had a guy in it and they drove away._

"_Brelynn... You okay there Princess?" I heard a snort and I turned my attention back to the two of them. _

"_Princess... Haven't heard that in a while." With that she lifted her head up giving us a view of her blue and green eyes. Odd coloring seeing as Charlie, Lindsey and me had brown eyes, long ago we came to the conclusion that it came from someone in Lindsey's family line._

_~Flashback~_

She wouldn't tell us why Lindsey had just dropped her off and left and when I or anyone else tried to pry it out of her; she became angry and started yelling and arguing with us.

The next day Charlie went with Brelynn and got her into school. The next two weeks after that was hell and awkward, Sue had Brelynn at first sleeping with me but after a couple nights the 16 year old said she refused to sleep with me because of Jake and said no to Leah because the girl could hog a bed. So she and Seth now shared a room, they slept together on his bed, it was big enough to fit the both of the nicely and she slept fine after that.

She got onto the high school swim team, which she was ecstatic about it.

Though this was the first time she had ever spoke about her life before she was dropped off at our door since August.

"Do you think she was abused?" the question was just barely spoken by Emily and I turned around to face her. She was standing behind the counter at the register. Sam, Paul, and Leah sat at the counter a plate in front of all three of them. Quil and Embry were working in the kitchen. Seth was standing behind his sister with a pad and pencil in his hands looking just as surprised and confused as everyone else.

"Yeah I think she was, but she's not going to tell any of us." I sighed and leaned into Jake as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Paul snorted, "Of course she's not going to talk to any of you." Narrowing my eyes at him, he kept going, "She doesn't really know us because we keep her at such a distance because of" here he waved his hands to jester to all of them for the pack secret.

"And she won't talk to you because she doesn't really know even if you're her sister. Charlie and Sue are out of the question. Plus you all treat her as if she's going to break." Shrugging at the end of it he went back to eating his pie.

I glared at him. "So what do you propose _Paul?"_ I hissed to him.

"Let me talk to her. I don't treat her like she's going to break and plus, you have to emit, she likes me better anyway." He smirked and there was nothing I could do because really Brelynn did get along better with Paul. Though they were always getting out on each other all the time, but even with the fighting they were good for each other in an odd sort of way.

"Hey did anybody else hear that fluttering noise. I couldn't figure it out." Seth's eyebrows were furrowed and his brown eyes narrowed in concentration.

Sam watched Seth and then looked to Leah before returning to Seth. "Seth…where did you hear it coming from?"

Out of the whole back Seth had the best hearing. They all had an ability that they did better in than the others. Seth was his hearing, Jake his fighting, Jared had his nose, Embry his memory, Quil his strength, Leah her speed, Sam his control, and Paul who's fighting, strength, speed and even his control now surpass the other wolves.

"It came from Brelynn…." Seth moved his line of fun from the spot he had been glaring at, to Sam.

At this new information, my brain kicked in. "She's pregnant."

All heads snapped to me as I whispered the only logical explanation. Brelynn hadn't been carrying a bag or a purse when she walked in, she hated the latter of the two and I had her phone in my car from where she threw it at me earlier.

"Bella are you sure?" I nodded at Emily.

"She wasn't caring anything on her and she threw her cell phone at me when we were at the beach so it's in my car. So yes I'm sure." I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. Paul whistled, Leah and Seth groaned.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Your thoughts and opinion are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I have no beta for this story, so I am sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

**She's a missed legend**

**Chapter 2**

**Brelynn Swan**

After I left the Diner, I made a quick stop at home, grabbed my surf board and brown mesh shell bag and high tailed it to the beach. Bella's question brought on memories that I didn't want to relive or think about.

So I was going surfing, something to keep the memories threatening to surface down, to keep my mind blank and focused on nothing but what I was doing.

The beach was empty today, maybe because it was October and the weather was getting cooler so the water would be colder than normal. It was fine by me, no one to bother me.

I stripped off my red hoodie, kicked off my flip flops and dropped my shorts down by my towel and board. I sighed, tightened my pony tail, grabbed my board and took off.

I'd been surfing for maybe an hour before a figure paddling its way toward me had me stopping. Looking more closely I made out dark hair, tan skin, tall, broad muscled body.

Groaning it didn't take much for me to figure who it was, out. It was Paul Lahote, La Pushes lady man.

He paddled up next to me and just sat there, not saying anything just watching the waters ahead of us. His eyes kept darting back and forth, watching something. Facing forward, away from the beach, out at the open water in front of us, a pod of dolphins were swimming and jumping.

I hadn't realized I had been smiling 'til Paul spoke. "What were you and what's face arguing about?"

I scrunched my nose up at his question making him laugh. "He was pissed."

He waited for me to elaborate but after a minute or so he seemed of gotten impatient. "About what?" There was a bite to his tone when he asked that made me roll my eyes. If he saw it he didn't say anything about it.

"He's pissed because I'm not putting out." The response I got was a growl, while it was not unexpected, it was still weird.

The past two months I've been here I've noticed odd things about the group my older half-sister likes to hang out with. The guys and Leah Clearwater too, if anything upsets them, annoys them, angers, ticks off, or doesn't go their way, they growl. It's odd.

Just like the fact that they almost always have no shirt or shoes on, only cut off jeans or in Leah's case a dress. They leave abruptly with no explanation, just take off to somewhere, coming back hours later. Still with no explanation, well at least to me. But I don't expect one.

I'm the outside and I know. I'm not welcome and they just tolerate me because I'm Charlie's youngest daughter. It sucks all the same.

"Talk to me Swan." None of the guys or Leah calls me by my first name, it's always Swan, never Brelynn. Why I don't know but since mom dumped me on Charlie and Sue's doorstep, that's all they've called me.

"You're asking too much Lahote." Its only common courtesy to treat them as they treat me, call them as they call me. But he was asking too much. I couldn't trust him. Actually I've been trusting him too much as is.

I let my guard down when I'm around him and that's not good. I relax with him and he could take advantage of it, I'd be vulnerable, an easy target, free for the picking. He was bigger and taller than me as it was, plus he had better reflexes and he was older, he could over power me, have me do whatever he wanted. And I didn't want that, could let that happen.

But that didn't change the fact that I still felt….safe…kind of….with him. It was unnerving but there was nothing I could do about.

"Come on, Swan. I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." He said leaning forward to lie down on his board, feet out of the water ankles cross, chin propped up on crossed arms, like me.

I sighed; this was not what I wanted to do. "You haven't hurt me, doesn't mean you're not going to."

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "I'm not going to. End of story". Then, "How long had she been hitting you?"

I froze. Fear, horror, and anger all battling to inside of me, trying to gain the upper on one another as I tried to figure out how he knew I was hit more than once, how it was a she.

"Ho-how do you know it's a she?" I was panicking by now. I didn't want to have this conversation with Paul or anybody for that matter. That part of my life was down and over with and if everything played out well and luck was on my side, then they wouldn't never come back for me.

But Paul wasn't having any of that. "Lucky guess. How long?"

"Ten years." It was out before I could process I said anything. Immediately after it was out, I shot upright both hands coming up to cover my mouth. I could not believe I had told him that.

No one knew anything about my life before I came to live here in La Push. No one why I had come to life her or why and I didn't _want_ anyone to know. It was too risky. Too_ important _that they _not _know.

Because if they know then they all will look at me differently, like I'm even more break able than they do now. The looks of disgust and pity will start up again just like in Biloxi. And I can't take that again. I can't take people treating me differently than they already do now.

Suddenly I was picked up off my board and placed back down on his. Warm arms wrapped around me trapping me against an even warmer body. "Calm down, Swan. I'm not going to do anything. I'm not going to hurt you or push you to tell me, okay? You're okay." His big warm hands rubbed the part of my back that was bare from my one-piece practice suit that I had worn to swim practice this morning.

He started murmuring to me, trying to calm me down. My heart was racing, I was hardly breathing and I was shaking but slowly I settled down. He just kept on whispering reassurances to me, telling me I was okay and nothing was going to happen to me. He kept rubbing my back even though I knew he could feel all the raised scars there, he kept on doing it. Not giving any reaction to any of it for now.

It took some time but I finally got control of myself and when I did he nudged me towards my board and we paddled back towards the beach.

"Come on everybody is probably wonder where we are and if you've killed me yet or not." I snort at that but it turned into laughter when his stomach growled. Rather loudly. "And its lunch time and I'm starving."

"You're always starving." He gave me a grin, something he doesn't give to many people, and took off toward his truck with both of our boards, leaving me to grab everything else and catch up to him.

I shook my head at him and dried off before slipping my shorts, hoodie, and flip flops back on, taking great care to make sure I had no sand on me what-so-ever before getting into my care.

"Hey, go ahead and head towards the house. Emily had Quil pick up your shift…" Paul trial off as he read something on his phone then looked up to me. "I gotta go pick up Claire. Quil took her with him to the Diner but she's sick and fussy. Do you mind watching her with me?" I nodded to him.

If Claire was sick then she Paul would not be able to handle her at all, I told him I would and backed out of the parking lot and headed home to wait for him.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Are you absolutely sure she is pregnant, Bella?" Charlie made a noise of distress in the back of his throat as his head dropped into his hands.

Stepping out of Jakes embrace, I walked over to my father and wrapped my arms around him. Giving what little comfort I could to him.

"We'll get through this Dad. But we need to know what happened to her before she came here." He took a shuddering breath and nodded. I could see in his eyes as he looked up, his resolve to find out what happened to his little girl.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Your thoughts and opinion are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I have no beta for this story, if sentences do not make sense I apologize.**

* * *

**She's a missed legend**

**Chapter 3**

**Paul Lahote**

There was complete silence when Paul walked into the Diner, somber faces all around. Charlie was to him first. Impatient to know if his daughter was safe or if he would need to take a trip to the emergency room. It wouldn't be the first.

Paul's hands rose up in the universal sign of surrender, hoping to stave off the Chief's questioning. "She's fine. Sent her to the house"

The relief that washed over the father was almost palpable. Brelynn tended to get hurt easier when alone.

Horrible scenarios played through his mind, each one worse than the last. Brelynn missing was never pleasant.

She was worse than Bella some days it was ridiculous.

Bella paused looking unsure for a second before nodding to herself, "Paul did she-"

The wolf's face fell into a grimace. He knew what she was talking about and he really didn't want her to finish it.

"Ten years."Gasps resounded around the room.

A strangled noise escaped Charlie's throat as he sank to the floor. "How could I have not of known?" It was a question everyone was asking themselves. But none knew the answer too.

Charlie cradled his head with shaky hands. He couldn't believe this. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

_His_ flesh and blood was being hurt…abused….now pregnant and he didn't know or do a damn thing about it.

He inhaled sharply as little things that didn't make sense before now did. "The signs were there. She hasn't been sleeping. Nightmares keeping her up, she's withdrawn, depressed too. She hardly eats." All of it was making sense. And now that the gate was open the flood was crashing down around him.

"She can't stand changes-new things- deterring from her routine. Failure to thrive, it's all there." Charlie felt like he was going to be sick.

He was _Chief_ of police for Christ sakes! He should have picked up on this sooner!

Sue slide down next to him comforting him best she could. "She was telling us and we ignored her! All of us." Anger swept Charlie away in its grasps quickly. "I now see why she hates us so much."

The Quileute woman wrapped arms around her husband. She knew were his head was going. Charlie was blaming himself. Thinking he was a bad parent even though he isn't.

He was going to tear himself apart for not picking it up sooner, but no one could blame him for not noticing.

"Charlie she hid it well, don't blame yourself for this." Sue pleaded but it was futile. He made a disagreeing sound but Paul diverted Charlie's attention to himself before anything could be said.

"Sue's right. Swan didn't want anyone to know." He told Charlie. "She was horrified when I asked her how long. When she answered…she looked like she wanted to try and drown herself." His voice was tight and controlled but brutally honest.

Paul Lahote did not sugar coat his words. To him it caused problems later and never worked in the end.

The aggressive wolf's dark gaze scanned the Diner, taking in its occupants. As he took in his pack mates he could see the effect this conversation was having on them.

They were all shaking. Emotions and instinct running high and strong through them all, especially the younger ones like Collin and Brady.

It's a hard to swallow around the fact that a person, that they as a pack...as _proctors_ of the La Push, the people in it...could let something like this happen. Something like this go unnoticed.

They were supposed to protect the people of La Push. Not just vampires but from any and all types of harm that may happen in their little community.

But because they were too busy ignoring her…keeping her out of Pack business… that they never stop to think…to check….care…get to know….or anything, they isolated someone that need them the most.

Brelynn Swan needed protecting and caring for and none of them were will to give it to her because she wasn't Pack. Because she wasn't an imprint or a person that _needed _know, like Charlie who wasn't just a parent but also married to a counsel member.

Paul could see it radiating from each of his pack brothers, the tremendous guilt and shame they all felt for letting it get this far….for not caring…..not paying attention.

The silence was deafening as everyone sank into their thoughts until Claire made her presence known.

"Here Paul, take her home, Brelynn will be able to deal with her better than there than I will here." Emily passed the fussy little girl over to him making sure he had a good grip on the wiggling two year old before stepping back.

She smiled sadly at him, "Go before she thinks you won't be coming back. You know how she thinks." Paul nodded.

He knew how Brelynn's head worked. They all did in fact.

Brelynn had been left home alone before and had completely flipped. Bella was supposed to come home after her shift at the Diner and told Brelynn that but she never did. It didn't help that the Clearwater siblings had patrol, Sue was out of town and Charlie was working the night shift.

Nobody remembered about her until Leah and Seth came off of their shift and was walking up to the house.

Brelynn was sitting on the front porch step.

She was freezing, shaking so bad they could see it. When they had asked her how long she'd been outside she told them all night. It was almost two when they had gotten home.

After that Charlie refused to have her alone at home and if you were suppose to be home – you had to be home. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Shaking his head Paul turning his attention to Claire in his arms, "Come on Claire. You want to go see Bewyn?" At the mention of Claire's mispronounced way of saying Brelynn's name, she squealed before screaming 'Bewyn… Bewyn' in the poor man's sensitive ear.

"Paul, be careful with her." A tense Quil warned, all he got in response as a waving hand from a retreating back.

* * *

**Brelynn Swan**

When I got home I had to talk my way through another panic attack. I kept thinking about what kind of trouble by big mouth had probably gotten me into.

Paul did not let things go. And he defiantly wasn't going to let this go and neither was Bella for that matter which just made it all worse because separately they were both stubborn ass. Together I would never hear the end of it or be able to leave it be.

I took my time in the shower trying to stall the inevitable. But it was for not because he wasn't even back when I got out. So I dressed comfortable. Tank top with a pair of Seth's clean basketball shorts before throwing on my swim hoodie.

Paul still wasn't back and I was really starting to think he wasn't coming. It wasn't the first time someone told me there were coming back but never did.

I was working myself into a fit when I heard the sound of an engine pulling up to the house before car doors slamming.

I took a deep breath then exhaled forcibly through my mouth. Paul was back. He hadn't lied or forgotten about me which made me smile even with the horrible day this was turning out to be.

"Brelynn" He yelled, I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like I wasn't already on my way down stairs anyway, and there was no reason for him to be yelling for me.

"I'm coming. Geez..." I hollered back at him coming down the stairs. At the bottom was a funny site. Paul had Claire in his arms trying to hold on to her as she flailed around crying.

When she caught sight of me, Claire reached out in my direction clenching and unclenching her first calling out to me. "Bewyn! Bewyn!"

I smiled I loved feeling needed – wanted. It never failed to make a warm feeling run through my body, this little girl never failed to make me feel just like that every time.

Unless Quil was around, then I felt useless and ignored again with the unbearable need to cry. If Quil was around, Claire only wanted him and would refuse anyone else.

Claire was flailing out of Paul's arms by the time I made it to them I relieved the struggling man of his unhappy armful quickly before injures arose. Cradling my favorite little person she settled down and laid against my shoulder, comfortable and quiet now.

Her position made it to where I could feel her forehead against my throat. She was warm, warmer than she usually was, making me frown.

"Claire" I asked catching her attention, "do you not feel well?"

She sniffled some, nodding her head. My frown deepened as I remember what Paul had said earlier about her being fussy and sick.

"Paul" I turned to him he was standing in the kitchen door way with a drink in hand. "Can you get me the thermometer please?" I asked. His dark eyes narrow at me a frown pulling at his lips before he nodded.

As he turned back into the kitchen I headed into the living room across from the kitchen. I'd just sat down with Claire curled up in my lap when he came over with the thermometer.

I nodded to him, mumbling a 'thanks' as I took it. It took a couple minutes for me to coax her to let it into her mouth but it wasn't long before it was going off, letting us know it was done.

Looking at it I sighed. It read 99.8, she head a slight fever and she was not going to like the medicine she was going have to take.

It was a struggle but between me and Paul we accomplished having her take the medicine _without_ her spitting it up on us. She was crying though, she didn't like medicine so I stood up with her in my arms and started doing my rocking bounce.

It looked funny but always worked on putting kids to sleep. I don't know how long I was doing it for but it was long enough that my back and legs were starting to hurt.

I turned to Paul, to ask him if she was asleep or not, but I froze. He was watching me with the oddest expression that I could place.

When he spoke, it startled me. His deep voice was loud in the quiet house even with him speaking softly. "You know," he said, "you are the only person I have ever seen, be able to put a kid to sleep so fast with little effort."

I frowned looking to the sleeping bundle in my arms before meeting Paul's heavy gaze. "It's not hard and I enjoy it. Makes me feel accomplished when I can calm a child down that no one else can." I half shrugged trying not to disturb Claire.

Turning to where he could see Claire I asked "Is she asleep?"

I wanted to lay her down, she was heavy and I was starting to hurt badly. "Yeah she's asleep."

Nodding I went upstairs and laid her down on Bella's bed. Her room was the cleanest and the closest so that's were Claire was going to rest. I Bella had a problem with it she could go run into a wall for all I cared.

* * *

I sencerely apologize for the long wait. I have not had any motivation to write. If this chapter seem forced or really bad I'm sorry, I just wanted to give ya'll something so as not to give up on the story.

Please tell me what you think. Your opinions help alot even if its something little.

Thank you for reading and I hope you at least semi enjoyed it.


End file.
